


The Line We Walk

by That_American_Witch (TomorrowNeverCame)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Dark Magic, Denial of Feelings, Dragons, Duelling, Emotional Healing, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Gen, Happy Credence Barebone, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Oblivious Newt, Paris (City), Protective Original Percival Graves, Recovery, Sisters, Tina is a BAMF, Trust Issues, magical creature abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/That_American_Witch
Summary: There's a line everyone walks between right and wrong, light and darkness.  It's that clear cut, or it should be.  But for every line one encounters, there will always be a reason that crossing it seems justified.  Who among us would not do anything for those they love?  But the ultimate justification, the most dangerous one, it believing you're right.  And that is what makes Grindelwald so dangerous.When Tina Goldstein and her team of aurors end up in Versailles chasing yet another rumor of Grindelwald's activities, they don't expect to run into Newt Scamander--who Tina hasn't seen since that day on the docks--or hear the news he has to share.  What started as another weak lead has suddenly become a much more dangerous and personal mission with the revelation that the dark wizard's followers may unleash a dragon in Paris.  Tina has done a good job of keeping her feelings for the Brit buried these past two years and has no intention of stopping just because he's shown up, but focusing on the job is harder said than done in the City of Love--especially when the past decides to rear its head in such a pretty package as Leta Lestrange.





	1. The Summer of 1928

Footsteps on cobblestones echoed through the stillness of Central Park, harmonizing with the chirp of cicadas to fill the darkness.  A tall strawberry-haired woman walked along the bath, hand entwined with that of her companion, a kind-looking man with a large grin, swinging in time with their steps and the swish of her pale green skirt.  The brunette man pulled out a handkerchief to dab at his upper lip.  Summer in New York City was hot and thick, offering no relief after escaping the crowded confines of the speakeasy.  Even the woman’s hair was wild from the humidity, and their hands stuck slightly with sweat, though neither of them minded.

 

“I liked that club,” The woman murmured.  “Can you believe after all these years there’s still places in the city we’ve never been?”

 

“It is amazing,” the man agreed, smiling adoringly at her.

 

“Thanks for taking me there, honey.” She squeezed his hand tighter and glanced at him, love and a trace of mysterious sadness in her eyes that he doesn’t notice.  “Tonight has been perfect.  I’m so happy.”

 

As if to point out the lie in her words, thunder clapped and the heavens opened somewhere high above.  The woman shrieked in surprise and the man swore, pulling her under the canopy of trees.

 

“Of course,” he chuckled, “of course it would start raining _right now_.”  His curly brown hair was completely soaked, not that the woman’s faired much better.  She didn’t reply, staring into the rain apprehensively.  “Come on, we’d better get out of here or we’ll catch cold.”  He once again tugs at her hand and they run down the path, circling around the sleeping zoo.  They had just crested a small stone bridge when he stopped, turning to her with a brilliant smile despite the downpour. 

 

“Hey, do you remember this spot?”  The woman nodded, stepping forward to drape her arms around his shoulders, downpour forgotten.

 

“This is where you first told me you loved me,”  She replied softly.  He grinned happily, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before bringing her hands down to hold in his own.

 

“You are the most amazing woman I’ve ever met,” he started, making her blush.

 

“Jacob—,"

 

 “Your positivity and optimism, your belief in me, your compassion, the way you know what people need without a word said…there’s no one like you, and I still wonder every single day how someone so magnificent could love me.”

 

“Jacob, please, stop,” she begged him, but the man pressed on, nerves forcing the words out.

 

“Will you marry me, Queenie Goldstein?”  She covered her trembling lip with her hands, hoping that the rain would disguise the tears in her eyes.

 

“Look, I—I know we’ve only really been together for a year or so, but I’ve known you for two, and I’m sure about this.”  His smile slipped from his face at her silence.  “Queenie?”  She shook her head and a sob escaped through her clenched fingers.  Jacob jumped up, reaching for her.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”  She moved out of his grasp, shaking.

 

“Jacob, I love you,” she cried, “I love you so, so much, and I’d marry you in a heartbeat, but I _can’t_.”

 

“I don’t understand,” he protested, wiping away his own tears.  “I love you, and you love me, so what’s the problem?”

 

“I can’t tell you,” Queenie whispered.  “Oh, I was so stupid for thinking this could work.”

 

“Queenie…” he laughed in disbelief, “please, tell me what’s going on so I can help.”  She couldn't meet his eyes anymore and instead watched the ripples of the rain falling at her feet.

 

“We can’t see each other anymore, Jacob.”  The words hit him like a block of ice.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed.

 

“Wait, no,” he protested, stepping forward to clutch her waist, drawing her in.  Her hands reached out to cup his cheeks instinctively.  “You’re not making any sense.  Queenie, you love me.”  

 

“I do, I love you so much.  Please always remember that.”  She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.  Ending the embrace, she stared stricken at his face, eyes still tightly closed against his tears.

 

“But don’t come after me.”  Before he could move, she turned and ran, ran from his painfully confused thoughts and the aching memory of another time she had kissed this wonderful man goodbye in the rain.

 

* * *

 

The young witch managed to hold it together while she tiptoed into her apartment and closed the door, careful not to make a sound that could wake her sister.  Listening to Tina’s peaceful dream-thoughts floating through the small brownstone, however, she finally let the sobs burst forth, sliding down to sit curled on the floor.

 

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there, but it was enough time for Tina to get up and make cocoa without Queenie noticing, because she only became aware of her sister’s concerned thoughts when the hot drink was hovering before her.  Tina sat hunched over her mug on the couch, looking sleep-tousseled and grim.  Blinking in surprise, Queenie took the cocoa and stood shakily, making her way over to her sister’s side.  Tina opened her arms and drew her in tight, stroking her hair soothingly. 

 

“He asked, didn’t he?” She nearly whispered into her sister’s curls.  She hiccuped in surprise.

 

“How did you…?”

 

“Sweetheart, it doesn’t take legilimency to know how you two feel about each other.”  Tina sighed, setting her drink on the table and turning to more fully embrace her sister.  “Tell me what happened.”  Queenie sniffed.

 

“I’d heard him thinking about it all night, but I couldn’t…I didn’t know what excuse I could possibly give, and before I knew it there we were in the park, and he was proposing, and I just—,” 

 

“It’s okay,” Tina whispered, resting her chin on the younger girl’s head so she couldn’t see the tears threatening her eyes.  “It’s okay.”

 

Tina had almost dozed off like that when Queenie suddenly sat up bolt straight.

 

“Oh my—.”  Scrambling off the couch, she flew out the door without a word, leaving Tina with a blank look of surprise.

 

“Mercy Lewis,” she muttered, shoving slippers on her feet before rushing after her sister.  “Queenie!”  She skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs right as Queenie was throwing open the front door, and the sight outside stunned her speechless.  Soaked and red-faced, Jacob Kowalski stood in front of her sister, eyes wide with wonder.

 

“I—I remember,” he croaked.  Queenie gasped out a laugh, seeing his swirling thoughts.

 

“You do,” she laughed, “you really do!”  And she was in his arms, both of them crying with joy and amazement.  Tina watched with a smile, her heart soaring but mind already working on the million questions this had raised.  Before she could ponder any too deeply, however, she was startled as another door banged open at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Queenie Goldstein!” their matron scolded, “what have I told you about having men in here?!”  Tina could hardly smother a grin at Jacob’s terrified expression.

 

“He’s not even inside the building, Mrs. Esposito,” Queenie said soothingly, “we’re just talking outside.”  The old woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

 

“Tina!” Mrs. Esposito snapped, whirling to face the brunette with hands on her hips, “you make sure your sister is back upstairs in five minutes! Alone!”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Tina replied solemnly.  For a no-maj, the landlady was truly terrifying.  Shooting a final warning glance at all three young people, Mrs. Esposito huffed and returned to her apartment, the door thudding sternly behind her.  Queenie shot her a pleading look that had Tina’s eyes rolling, but she silently agreed and turned down the hall.  She heard her sister ushering Jacob outside as she closed and locked the apartment door, and not a moment later the two lovers appeared in the living room with a _snap!_  


Suddenly serious, the three shared wondering glances, none quite knowing what to say.

 

“Right,” Tina started with a sigh, running a hand through her messy brown locks, “I need coffee."


	2. Love Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queenie and Tina are at odds over what to do about Jacob's newly-restored memory, but everything is interrupted when MACUSA declares a high alert.

Tina clutched the mug of coffee close to her chest, suddenly cold.  Queenie and Jacob sat across the table with their hands entwined, looking to her for guidance that she had no idea how to give.

“Hey, not that I’m not thrilled, but how’d this even happen?” Jacob started with a slightly dazed smile.  “I mean, I’m no expert on magic, but my memory was supposed to be gone for good, wasn’t it?”  Tina sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, it was.”

“But you see, honey, you weren’t Obliviated with a normal spell,” Queenie picked up, eyeing Tina carefully as she read the thoughts from her mind.  “It was that Swooping Evil venom that we don’t know from nothin’ about."

“For all we know,” Tina continued, “it could just naturally wear off, and if that’s true then others could start remembering.” 

“Teenie, we _can’t_  tell MACUSA.  They’ll wipe Jacob’s memory for good this time!”

“It’s more likely they’d just kill him,” she said grimly, “he’s known you for three years.  Any memory charm would turn his brain into Swiss cheese.” 

“Wait a minute, now,” Jacob laughed anxiously, “can’t we just ask Newt what else he knows about the venom?  I’d love to...” he trailed off, catching Queenie’s wide-eyed look just as Tina drained her coffee cup and stood.  Queenie watched her warily as the older witch stalked over to the sink and started washing the mug the No-Maj way.

“What did I say?” Jacob hissed at the blonde witch.  “You didn’t keep in touch with Newt?”  She shook her head.

“Mr. Scamander promised Teenie he’d come back to give her a copy of his book, but he never did.  It’s been published for a year now.”  She frowned towards her sister.  “She doesn’t talk about it, but she liked him a lot.  And I don’t know how things got all balled up because he thought she was real special, too.  I heard it.  Somethin’ must’ve happened after he left.”

“Oh.” 

“Regardless of how this happened,” Tina said, rejoining them with new determination in her eyes, “we have to deal with it now.  It’s a miracle you haven’t been caught seeing him all this time, and if you are…fraternizing with a No-Maj is one thing, but a relationship? Marriage?”  

“I’ll live as a No-Maj,” Queenie insisted, “I can learn how to do anything I need to, and we’ll run the bakery together.”

“No way, baby,” Jacob countered, “magic is a part of you, I can’t ask ya to give it up for me.”  Tina rubbed her temples; there was no solution that would make this less treasonous, unless they just made the situation go away.  Queenie suddenly rounded on her, green eyes bright with fire.

“You are _not_  Obliviating him,” she snapped.  Tina reeled from the ferocity of her expression, hurt flashing through her.

“Queenie, I didn’t mean—,” she sighed, feeling guilty because she _had_  meant it.  Obliviating the baker would solve all their problems.  It would also break her sister’s heart. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know what else we can do,” Tina continued, eyes watering. "MACUSA _will_ find out eventually.  They’ll send you to prison or just sentence you to death and probably do the same to Jacob just to cover all their bases.  You know they wouldn’t be satisfied just giving him a few false memories of a bad break up.  If I do it, at least you’ll both get to live.”  Queenie was opening crying by the time she finished, while Jacob had gone pale beside her.

“Babe, is that true?  Would they kill you, just for being with me?”  The blonde witch just looked down at their joined hands in silence.

“Contact with No-Maj beyond necessary is a treason,” Tina said softly, “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I don’t know how else to keep you safe.”

“I’ll do it,” Jacob told her, trying to smile even though he was trembling, “you know I’d do anything for you, even if we can’t be together.”

“No,” Queenie gasped.  “ _No._   The law is stupid, and I’m not giving you up when I just really got you back.  We’ll go somewhere, anywhere.  The laws in Europe aren’t as strict.  I want to _marry you_.”  She and Jacob clutched at each other, able to smile despite everything.  

Tina turned her head, attempting to give the couple some privacy while she fought back the lump in her throat.  The clock chimed suddenly and startled all three of them.  It was 3 am, and all of them were exhausted.  She caught Queenie’s eyes drooping closed where she rested her head on Jacob’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should sleep before making any decisions,” Tina suggested quietly, trying to rub the ache out of her temples.  “Jacob, I don’t think either of us are in a state to apparate you home, and it’s not a nice time of night.  Why don’t you stay?  We can spare the couch.”

“Oh, I—thanks, Tina,” he stuttered.  She smiled at him, even though it didn’t meet her eyes, and he felt a rush of gratitude.  They had never gotten to know each other well, but he had always admired this strong career-woman who protected and guided Queenie.  And here he was, putting her job in danger and threatening to take her sister away, and she would still treat him kindly.

Queenie flicked her wand and a spare pillow and blanket arranged themselves on the couch for him.  Giving her a chaste kiss goodnight, he watched the beautiful girl retreat to her room and caught a glimpse of the two sisters embracing before the door closed.  With a heavy sigh, he laid down and drifted into uneasy sleep.

* * *

They’d only been asleep for a few hours when the alarms went off.  The sudden noise startled Jacob off the couch with a grunt.  It feels like it’s coming from right inside his head.  He's picking himself up off the floor with a hand to his aching head when the doors to the bedroom were flung open by a trembling Queenie.  

“Queenie,” he groaned, “what’s happening?” Before she could answer, a faintly familiar voice was speaking in his ear from nowhere.         

“ATTENTION,” the firm and clear voice of President Seraphina Piquery boomed, "THE MAGICAL CONGRESS OF THE UNITES STATES OF AMERICA HAS ISSUED A HIGH ALERT.  AURORS SHOULD FOLLOW EMERGENCY PROCEDURES.  CITIZENS ARE ADVISED TO WARD THEIR HOMES AND REMAIN INDOORS UNTIL FURTHER INFORMATION CAN BE RELEASED.”  

Before the announcement ended, Queenie was moving, wand out, summoning Tina's coat and hat.  The auror was not a moment behind, her pajama top tucked into black pants, shoes shoved on her feet without socks.  She struggled into her black leather trench coat as Queenie began casting spells around the perimeter of the room. 

Jacob’s alarm was growing by the minute, watching their serious faces.

“What’s happening?” he repeated.  Tina closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself.

“Grindelwald has escaped.”  Queenie stilled, staring at her sister in disbelief.  

“What?” She whispered.

 “I don’t know.  I have to report for duty.  Queenie, make sure you finish those spells.  Do not leave for anything until you get the official all-clear,” she ordered.  “And if I don’t come back—“  

“I know,” Queenie choked out, grabbing her tightly, “I love you.  Please be safe.”  Tina kissed her younger sister’s forehead.  She locked eyes with Jacob then, and he nodded in silent understanding.  He would watch over Queenie.  Then she raised her wand and vanished in a _snap_.  Almost immediately, Queenie collapsed in the nearest chair with an exhausted sigh.  Jacob was at her side in a second, arms around her shoulders.

“I never seen her like that,” he murmured, “so…serious.  I mean, she’s always kind of serious, but…”  He shudders, haunted by the steely look in her eyes—a look familiar among soldiers.  After a moment the alarms stopped, and he tugged the strawberry-blonde witch onto the couch with him, holding her close.  When she finally spoke her voice was soft, eyes still locked on the spot where Tina stood.  

“She tries so hard to keep her work out of the house, to let me forget how dangerous it really is.  I see more than she thinks, worry more than she thinks, but it makes us both feel better to pretend.”  Her lips quirked up in a reminiscent smile.  “I remember the first time something like this happened.  It was only a few months after she’d finished training.  A wizard near Philadelphia had just…snapped and started casting curses right in the middle of the street.  When those alarms went off she was so scared of leaving me alone.  Now, it’s like she has this iron cage inside of her heart, and she puts all her fear and love inside and she’s just…calm.  Determined.  I think that might scare me more.”  

He nodded, thinking about his own comrades.  “She’s pretty young to be a—a, what is it?  An auror?" 

“Yeah,” she laughs, "not too many people are brave—or stupid—enough to apply right out of Ilvermorny, but Teenie’s always known it was her path.  She’s a protector.”  

“I know it’s hard to see her like that, putting herself in danger,” he starts hesitantly, “but you know, when I was in the war, there were so many stupid young boys who volunteered so they could be famous.  They thought they’d fire off a few rounds, save everyone, and come home heroes, only to get on the battlefield and be scared stiff.  Drug more than a few guys like that back into the trenches when they froze.  Y’know who didn’t freeze?  Who actually managed to do some good?” She looked at him then, seeing the images he let fill his head.  “It was people like your sister, who were out there because they couldn’t sit by and watch when they could help.  The aurors, MACUSA, they’re lucky they have someone like that at their side."

Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she smiled brightly and pulled him into a deep kiss.

 

“I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so only a tiny bit of plot in this one because the chapter was getting too long, but I hope you all enjoyed more Queenie/Jacob sweetness! The next chapter will get plot-heavy and have lots of fun dueling action, promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!


End file.
